Room 401
by U.Ta.Ne
Summary: Oneshot. After being hit by a fallen object from a short earthquake before going home, Doumeki is sent to the hospital. Yuuko, not being around at the shop for the meantime, insists that Watanuki go visit Doumeki. WataMeki; slight WataWari


Room 401

**Room 401**

**Summary**: After being hit by a fallen object from a short earthquake before going home, Doumeki is sent to the hospital. Yuuko, not being around at the shop for the meantime, insists that Watanuki go visit Doumeki, since he was the one who was supposed to be hit, instead of his friend. So on his birthday, April 1st, Watanuki visits his so-called "arch-enemy" to the hospital.

_xxx_

_'Darn it._' Watanuki Kimihiro thought to himself as he walked to the hospital where Doumeki was currently being diagnosed.

'_If I hadn't been dozing off at that time, I shouldn't have let Doumeki push me aside for me to avoid the large thing that hit him! Rrggg... Now I have to visit him just because of that!'_

Of course, thinking about Doumeki had him dozing off at the moment too. But while 'reminiscing' on the past, Mokona suddenly slipped its head out of the bag, shouting,

"Watanuki Watch the way!"

Watanuki quickly returned to his senses as he stopped his steps. Thank God Mokona was with him, or else he would have been hit by a car that passed by on the intersecting road ahead of him.

"I thought you were supposed to be a 'four-eyes.' " Mokona said with its cute and innocent tone while criticizing Watanuki.

"Wha--YOU!! Why the heck are you here!?" Watanuki asked, looking at Mokona.

"Yuuko told me to go with you wherever you go to keep you from dozing off, since she found out that Doumeki's not gonna be with you. :P"

'So it's that witch's plan, huh... What's with the "since Doumeki's not gonna be with you" reaction? Is that bastard witch trying to say I'm helpless without that idiot!?' Watanuki thought, kinda pissed off.

"So that means you're gonna go with me when I enter his room?" he asked the little black creature with an undetectable tone; he couldn't tell if it would be a good thing or not.

"Nope. Of course I wouldn't want to spoil your moments together! O" Mokona replied with a large smile, when in fact this inner self is smirking in a villainous manner.

Watanuki felt blood rush to his cheeks as he replied, shouting, "What MOMENTS TOGETHER!?"

But then, before he could take Mokona in his hand and throw it off, he noticed he was already at the foot of the front 3-step staircase, leading to the main door of the hospital.

"Hmm... That was fast." he told himself. The black Mokona smirked as they went inside.

_xxx_

"Ah! Watanuki-kun!" Himawari kunogi called out while waving at him.

"Himawari-chaaaaaann!!" Watanuki screamed, running to his beloved sunflower. But before he could make his move, Mokona jumped out from its bag and into Himawari's hand.

"Wha--" Watanuki

"Oh, you brought this little thing here! Isn't that just nice " Himawari said as she held Mokona up to the level of her bright pink cheeks.

Watanuki felt like his own world filled with sunflowers and butterflies and bright rays of sunshine and a Himawari Kunogi brightly smiling, waiting for him, had abandoned Watanuki himself. Mokona held its tongue out at a furious Watanuki.

"I didn't bring that little creep along with me!! I don't even need that thing!"

Mokona changed expressions and acted as if it were hurt by the part-timer's words, and snuggled to Himawari's shoulder.

"Aww, Watanuki-kun! You hurt it..."

"Hurt it!? I didn't even know it has feelings!"

Himawari pat Mokona and said, "Well, if it doesn't want to be with you any longer, then I'd be happy to bring it with me."

"Really??" Watanuki replied with enthusiasm.

Mokona smiled and looked at Himawari. "Sure!"

"Thank you Himawari-chan!!"

" Oh yeah, you came here for Doumeki-kun, right?"

The joy in Watanuki's face was suddenly wiped out once he heard Doumeki's name. "Well, yeah."

"His room's over there. Come, follow me."

"U-umm... Oh yeah, Himawari-chan..!"

"?" Himawari looked at Watanuki with a smile on her face, making Watanuki a bit nervous.

"U-uh... I... I..." Watanuki mumbled, unable to say what he wants to.

"What is it?"

"I... I l-like you!!" he said with all his strength, his face slightly pink.

Himawari was, unfortunately, not listening, since she was deep in her thoughts. But when Watanuki called her name out once again, she regained her senses.

"What did you say? Pardon..." she said, sweatdropping.

"I like you..." he whispered.

"Oh! I like you too, Watanuki-kun! And you just don't know how happy I am to have been your friend." Himawari replied in the usual way she replies.

"W-Well, I mean..."

"Sorry about awhile ago, when I wasn't listening." Himawari said.

"I-it's alri--"

"I was thinking of what to say to Doumeki-kun when I get to his room..."

Strike one for Watanuki. Poor thing. Being obviously ignored by the love of his life.

"Oh well! Let's go!" she said, smiling as they both walked to Room 401.

"Sure..." he replied, blandly.

_xxx_

_'Room 401, huh..._' Watanuki thought. '_Why does it have to be the same as my birthday and name!?'_

"You could go in first, if you want." Himawari said, patting Mokona up her shoulder.

"No, it's fine Himawari-cha--"

"Next." said the person who just exited Doumeki's room.

"Go," Himawari whispered to Watanuki as he stood up, sweatdropping.

"O-okay..."

_xxx_ Inside Room 401...

Doumeki looked at Watanuki, who just entered the room, sighing.

"You look down." Doumeki said.

"Himawari-chan..." Watanuki replied, bluntly.

"Got dumped?"

Strike two for Watanuki, who sloped down on the floor again.

"You didn't have to say it like that!!" he replied, irritated. "How could someone so cold as you be my Himawari-chan's center of attention!? Hey! Listen to me!!"

Doumeki covered his ears as he ignored Watanuki.

"Hmpf. Anyway, be happy and thankful that Himawari-chan's visiting you." he said as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Anyway, how are you feeling now?"

"Fine. It's only my left arm and leg hit by the fallen debris. Besides, if you hadn't dozed off at the time of the quake then no one should've been hurt." he said in the same cold manner.

"If you hadn't pushed me aside then you wouldn't have been hurt!" Watanuki said, pointing a finger to him. But then he stopped and mumbled,

"Wa-Wait--... What did I just say? 'Then you wouldn't have been hurt'..?" he mumbled to himself. _'WHY THE HECK DID I SOUND WORRIED AWHILE AGO!?_'

"Tch. You don't have to worry about me. I could handle the pain more than you could."

"Then you musn't have worried about me too!"

"If you were in my shoes what would you do?"

"Of course I'll push you aside! What else would I do!?"

Watanuki stopped at the thought of his words just earlier.

"I think you should head home right now." Doumeki said.

"And why is that!?"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"You REALLY never let up with rudeness, DO YOU!?" Watanuki shouted while Doumeki covered his ears.

But then, when Watanuki looked around he noticed a bunch of colorful objects on the desk on the other side. He stood up and walked to them.

"No wonder so many girls from your class really brought you these bunch of flowers when they knew you were hospitalized." Watanuki said.

"What? You jealous or something?"

"I'm not jealous!! I-It's just that... that... I CAN'T TAKE IT THAT YOU COULDN'T APPRECIATE ALL THE GIRLS WHO GAVE YOU THESE!!"

"So you still want it, huh."

"I told you I'm not--"

"Take it if you want it. It's not like I could answer all those girls."

"Wha..."

Doumeki looked at Watanuki as their eyes met. _'Why do I feel like he's suddenly being kind to me... again?_' Watanuki thought.

_'Ah! I know! Maybe he's planning a prank on me so he's giving me all these flowers! But even so, is it normal for one guy to give another a bunch of flowers..? Well, maybe if it's an all-boys school! Ah! Maybe someone who's planning a prank on him gave him a bunch of flowers!'_

"You know what," Doumeki said, "If you came here for nothing then maybe you could go out and refrain the people outside from waiting too long."

"Like you know how many people are waiting outside." Watanuki said, unable to accept the fact that there really were many people wanting to see Doumeki, including Himawari.

"I don't care anymore anyway." Doumeki said. 'Since you're already here, what else would I wait for?'

"You don't!? Himawari-chan was waiting and worrying outside for so long already and you don't care? Well then, I wouldn't want her to wait any longer so I'm going." Watanuki said with cartoon-style tears flowing out from his eyes.

He then dropped the paper bag he brought along with him on the table beside the bed.

"Lunch?"

"Don't mention it..."

Doumeki wasn't half surprised, although he wasn't completely _not_ surprised either. Before Watanuki could go, he held on to his hand.

"What?" Watanuki asked, pretty startled.

Doumeki let go and asked, smirking.

"Did you put Inari Sushi today?"

"No, you stupid gluttonous sushi idiot!" Watanuki asked as he headed for the door.

"Hey,"

"What now?"

"Happy birthday, idiot."

Watanuki stopped on his steps as he felt his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Tch, yeah right." he said heading for the door. Before he opened it, he mumbled,

"...Thanks."

xxx

"Ah! Watanuki-kun!" Himawari called, once Watanuki was out.

Watanuki tried his best to hide his face, when Mokona leaped up to his face and said, "So, anything naughty happened? Your face is all red!!"

Himawari just giggled at the sight of it, while Watanuki answered back again and again.

"Himawari-chan, I'll be waiting for you outside, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks " she replied as she entered.

"Don't take long, okay?" he said finally as Himawari smile in reply as she entered the room. _'I wouldn't want anything unusual to happen in that room!!'_

Thinking again, who was he jealous of? Doumeki, for having Himawari with him or... Himawari, who would spend time with Doumeki for the meantime?

_xxx_

**A/N**: lol what a weird fic. All Doumeki had to say was "Happy Birthday" to finish it off. XD Oh well. Hope you enjoyed x3


End file.
